List of Iggy Arbuckle characters
The following is a list of the characters from the animated children's series Iggy Arbuckle. It consists of main, secondary, minor, and one-off characters. Primary Characters *'Iggy Arbuckle (character)' - the title character, and main protagonist in the show. *'Jiggers' - a beaver, and Iggy's closest friend. *'Zoop' - a chipmunk, and another friend of Iggy and Jiggers. *'Spiff' - a street cleaning skunk. He wears a greenish-beige hat, a beige shirt, brown trousers, and is usually seen carrying a trash-picking stick. *'Kira' - a rat, and another protagonist in the show. *'Catfish Stu' (full first name Stuart), - Iggy's enemy, and the show's main antagonist. *'Robert and Robear' - Stu's henchmen, commonly referred to as "the Ferret Brothers" or coloquially, "the Ferrets". *'The Great Bamzeani' - a large, sentient, 200 year-old totem pole that stands in the middle of Mooseknuckle. Minor characters *'The Ninja Polar Bears' - mercenaries of Brain Freeze who can be hired. They wear white scarves around their heads, fight using swordfish like swords, and "speak" with a Japanese accent. In "A Dip in the Pole", Stu hired them to stop Iggy and Jiggers from finding the belongings of Admiral "Brrrrrd" at the "Norse Pole", but Iggy outsmarted them. A few of them were also seen in "Xtreme Iggy", when they became fans of Iggy's "Extreme Toucaning". They are frequently seen in other episodes where Brainfreeze is featured. *'The Stray Warthog tribe' - A tribe of warthogs, native to the Kook, who wear red baseball-style caps. *'Quilpie' - a kangaroo, and Mooseknuckle's punctual courier. *'Spelvin', voiced by James Rankin, is a hermit crab who never comes out of his house unless there's something in it for him. *'The Lost City citizens' - Chameleons who live in the self-sufficient but legendary Lost City. The city is said to have roads paved in gold (which turns out to be golden rod), an eternally moderate temperature, and beautiful architecture. The Chameleons have relocated 28 times because they are unable to trust outsiders who come to the city. They pride themselves on their culture, which involves unique music and cubist art. *'Tomato and Stoke' - two teenage monkeys who are fanatical about X-treme sports. *'Wingnut', voiced by David Berni, is a fox, who is reputed to be crazy. *'Bigtoe' - A Bigfoot-like creature, believed by many to be a myth. Iggy disbelieves in Bigtoe, but Jiggers is a staunch believer, and even carries a research kit in his backpack for any possible clues to the creature's existence. In "Bigtoe's Faux Paw", a fake Bigtoe was the focus of one of Catfish Stu's scams, until Iggy and the gang revealed his deception. However, an enormous, shadowy creature was seen at the end of the episode, implying that it may be real. *'The Weevils'- The weevils are tiny, bug-like creatures who live in the marsh of the Wet Wally's Rainforest. They feed off of nothing but water hyacinths. In "Resident Weevil", after the water hyancinth Robear had stolen from Zoop, for Stu, had multiplied into thousands, and they were taking up all the oxygen in the lake, Iggy called upon the weevils to eat the hyacinths up. When they had eaten every last one of them, they were starving, and began a huge protest against this "unfair treatment". When Iggy found out about this, he struck up a bargain with their leader Monty (voiced by Richard Binsley); in ten minutes he and Jiggers would return them to their marsh (where the hyacinths naturally grow), which they did. Visiting characters *'Manly Boarman' - An Australian pig, who is famous for his adventures in nature. *'Barry Bullevardo' - A Spanish or Mexican bull, who directs, produces and acts in films. *'Sir Percival "Percy" Nibblemore', voiced by Derek McGrath, is an evil, British marine biologist. *'Prince', voiced by Kedar Brown, is a friend of Kira's, from the city. He is a bodybuilding dog with brown hair and golden-brown eyes. He wears a yellow tee-shirt with a red collar and red cuffs, and blue jeans. During his visit to the Kookamunga, Catfish Stu tried to get Iggy replaced by Prince. While Prince was initially flattered by the idea, he pointed out that Iggy contains knowledge on nature "it would take me a lifetime to learn!" Iggy and Jiggers did, however, declare him an honorary Pig Ranger. His muscles and charm tend to cause females to collapse in a dreamy manner. *'Chip', voiced by Cameron Ansell, is Jiggers' nephew. He has brown eyes, and wears a light turquoise shirt and blue overalls with red straps. He also wears a red baseball cap like his uncle's. When he first came to the Kookamunga in "Pig-Coloured Glasses, he idolized Iggy for his bravery and fearless attitude, but after Jiggers saved them both from quicksand, he saw what a great uncle he had. He was seen at the party in "The Great Kookamunga Standoff", though he had no speaking lines. He calls everyone he meets either "uncle" or "auntie". *'The Racoon Family' - tourists who stayed at Catfish Stu's "eco-friendly" resort in "Mooseknuckle Unplugged". Because Catfish Stu was overusing the energy from the power generators, the music he played was too loud, the water in the swimming pool too hot, and the air conditioning too cold. This dissatisfied the family, and the mother (Voiced by Ellen-Ray Hennessy; credited as Ellen Ray Snow) demanded that he give them a refund. When he refused, she mildly threatened to claw him, and he gave in. *'Catfish Stella', voiced by Paul Haddad, is Catfish Stu's mother. *'The Parrot', voiced by Neil Crone, is an abandoned pet, left behind at Stu's Adenture Camp in "A Bird in the Hoof". Category:Main characters References Category:Lists